The growth and proliferation of computers and computer networks allow businesses to efficiently communicate with their own components as well as with their business partners, customers, and suppliers. However, the flexibility and efficiencies provided by such computers and computer networks come with increasing risks, including security breaches from outside the corporation, accidental release of vital information from within it, and inappropriate use of the LAN, WAN, Internet, or extranet.
In managing the growth of computer networks as well as addressing the various security issues, network managers often turn to network policy management services such as firewall protection, Network Address Translation, spam email filtering, DNS caching, Web caching, virtual private network (VPN) organization and security, and URL blocking for keeping network users from accessing certain Web sites through use of the organization's ISP. Each policy management service, however, generally requires a separate device that needs to be configured, managed, and monitored. Furthermore, as an organization grows and spreads across multiple locations, the devices maintained also multiplies, multiplying the associated expenditures and efforts to configure, manage, and monitor the devices.
The solution to this problem is not as simple as just integrating multiple network policy management functions into a single device at each location and allowing each location to share its policy information with other locations. In fact, there are many obstacles and challenges in adopting such an approach. One of these challenges is devising a scheme for specifying and distributing policy management information effectively across the entire organization.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an object model that allows policy management information to be specified and distributed effectively to remote private networks across the Internet.